


Jealousy

by randomfandomimagine



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Jealousy, No Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-24 20:10:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20020330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomfandomimagine/pseuds/randomfandomimagine
Summary: Requested by anon (Tumblr):Can you do a eleven x female reader. :) Where like the reader is hanging out with max a lot and eleven gets possessive and jealous.





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this before I watched Season 2 (so Max may be a little out of character), but I still think it's a sweet little moment between El and reader :)

I kept an eye on Eleven, but she refused to walk alongside us. I noticed how she eyed Max, or should I say glared at. So while Max and I walked together at the front, Eleven followed us keeping a few meters between her and us.

Max chuckled at my comment, tapping my arm in a rare gesture in her. It was true that, between all of us, I was the one Max got along best. And because of our closeness, I didn’t really want Eleven to come with us. She had just gotten back and she already felt distant and neglected enough. Knowing she would feel a little bit possessive about me and jealous of my friendship with Max instead of focusing in my friendship with her, I told her to meet with Mike, Lucas and Dustin. But she refused, she insisted that she wanted to spend more time with me even if I was already meeting Max.

“Good one, Y/N” Max grinned at my joke, and I nervously smiled back. I couldn’t stop looking back to El, nervous about her reaction to it all.

“Thanks” I replied, watching Eleven with the corner of my eye. I really didn’t like the way she was looking at Max. I knew what she was capable of.

I looked over my shoulder to her, not really watching where I was going. Max was saying something, but I blocked out the sound of her voice as I stared at Eleven. When she noticed me watching her, she softened her expression slightly. She showed me a tiny smile, appreciating that I checked on her. I gave her a thumbs up gesture, but she just frowned in confusion at that what meant. I mentally told myself to explain it to her later.

“Are you even listening, Y/N?” Max slapped my shoulder to catch my attention.

“Huh?” I looked at Max, who was staring with a clear annoyed glance I didn’t like one bit. “I was just checking on El”

“Oh, she’s fine!” Max carelessly waved her hand in the air.

That couldn’t be good. I knew Max was tempting fate when she grabbed my arm and tugged at it to force me to keep walking and looking ahead.

“As I was saying…” Max put a hand on her chest in an important manner. If I didn’t know her any better, I would think she was winding El up. Big mistake.

Before Max could finish her sentence, a great force pulled us apart. Her hand was ripped away from my arm and it felt like an invisible force shield separated us, expanding as it put a bigger distance between us. A second later, Max was falling face first on the floor as tough she had tripped over her own two feet, which I knew was unlikely.

“Max!” I exclaimed, looking from her to Eleven. As I suspected, a thin trickle of crimson blood appeared under her nose.

“What the…?” Max scowled and punched the ground in anger and frustration.

“Are you okay?” I asked her, nervously watching El at the same time.

“Yeah!” Annoyed, Max threw her arms up in the air. “I just don’t get how I fell”

Before she could realize anything, I quickly helped her up and brushed her clothes off the dry leaves that had stuck to her.

“Hey, can you walk ahead? I have to talk to Eleven, we’ll meet there”

“But…”

“It’ll be just a moment, we’ll catch up”

“Fine…” Max rolled her eyes at us and dedicated Eleven a not so friendly last glance before she began to leave. 

I knew that Max just wanted to spend some quality time with me as well. If I didn't know any better, I would say she was jealous of me checking on El.

I awkwardly smiled as Max began to walk away, waiting for her to be further away enough to have a private conversation with Eleven. Then I immediately turned to her and sighed tiredly.

“Are you okay, El?” First, I took a good look at her, concerned. She looked a little pale and tired, but other than that she seemed okay.

“Yes” Her angry expression diminished as she wiped her nose, and she spoke with her soft voice as she looked into my eyes. “I’m okay”

“You shouldn’t have done that!” 

“She was too close to you”

“That’s why you did that, right?”

“Yes, I don’t like her”

“Why? What is it?”

“I feel something…”

“I knew it, you’re jealous”

“Jealous?”

“Yeah, El, that’s what I said”

“What? I… I don’t know what I’m feeling, but I don’t like her being with you”

“That is called jealousy, El” I nodded patiently, hoping she understood the concept. I never liked that she didn’t know things about herself.

“Je… Jealousy” She slowly repeated, puzzled by the new word. “What does it mean?”

“It’s when you like somebody a lot and you don’t want them to be with anyone else” I made a pause, noticing how she looked away in embarrassment. “Like you with Max, you’re jealous of her because she spends a lot of time with me”

“I just…” Eleven looked sad all of a sudden, and when she finally looked up at me, her eyes seemed a little watery. “I don’t want you to forget me”

I had to smile at the ridiculous statement, holding her by the shoulders to remind her how fond I was of her.

“I will never forget you, El!” I softly squeezed her shoulders. “Even when you were away, I thought about you a lot, I missed you!”

“Really?” She lowly said, even if she was still frowning sadly.

“Of course” I vehemently nodded to reinforce my statement. “We’re friends, and that will never change”

“But she-“

“She’s just another friend, that I have other friends doesn’t mean I stop liking you”

Eleven’s frown softened, but she still watched me intently, paying attention to my words. I had to smile a little.

“Just like you, El. Just because you’re really close with Mike doesn’t mean I’m not your friend anymore, right?”

“Right” A smile began to tug at the corner of her lips.

“Well, it’s the same with me and Max” I smiled at her, hoping she would reciprocate, and she did. “We’re friends, but you’re still my friend despite it all”

“I still don’t like her” Eleven shook her head with determination.

“You don’t have to like her, I guess” I shrugged, letting go of her shoulders seeing as she felt better. “Just… don’t attack her”

Finally, I was blessed with the soft sound of her laughter. Eleven chuckled a little and nodded.

“We all get jealous sometimes, it’s completely normal. I get jealousy, even Max does” I said to further reassure her. “You just have to remember that it doesn’t mean our friends will replace us”

“Thank you, Y/N” Eleven slowly took my hand in a sweet and friendly gesture. “I feel better now”

“Good”


End file.
